


Lingerie

by destinyjackson



Series: Just in Case [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyjackson/pseuds/destinyjackson
Summary: You perform your new song, Lingerie, live for the first time on The Late Late Show With James Corden and it may or may not be about your relationship with Ashton Irwin.
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/You
Series: Just in Case [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589209
Kudos: 12





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> The song being used is 'Lingerie' by Lizzo. Also, I have literally no idea how being famous works, sooooo... Also, reader is 23.

I was in my dressing room getting ready for the interview portion of me being on the Late Late Show. Me and James are good friends, considering he helped get me with my current boyfriend, Ashton Irwin. It was the third time I was on the show for my song and I shared the couch with 5 Seconds Of Summer. Now, here I am two years later with Ashton as my boyfriend.

Ashton was sitting in the dressing room with me, scrolling through Instagram when the door opened and someone told me that I would be on in five minutes. Josephine Langford and Lili Reinhart were there as well.

"Are you staying in here or are you going to sit out in the crowd?" I asked Ashton.

"I'll go sit in the crowd." He responded.

"Then you should probably leave now so you don't miss parts of my interview."

"That eager to get me out of here?" Ashton smiles.

"No. I just don't want you to miss my bomb ass performance." I said, holding him with my arms around his waist.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, baby." He leaned down to give me a kiss. I accepted it gladly.

I broke the kiss to go and get ready to walk out. I was wearing a baby pink solid double breasted lapel collar blazer with a white lace bralette crop and a mid-thigh skirt of the same color pink. After a couple minutes of waiting at the entrance I heard James' voice introducing me.

"Here to join me, Josephine, and Lili is a fan favorite. This is her fourth time being here and she is tonight's musical guest! It's Y/N Y/L/N!"

YI walked out, waving to everyone on my way to the couch. I shook hands with James and hugged Lili and Josephine.

Sitting down on the couch, Iyou got comfortable.

"Just before we start the interview," I started, turning to Josephine and Lili. "I would like to just say that I love your guy's work so much. Like, you don't even understand."

"Awww. I love your music so much." Josephine says.

"Yeah, me and Cole were listening to one of your songs on repeat the other day." Lili joins in.

It felt like I was on top of cloud nine having your favorite people praising your work. "I can't believe you guys just said that. Okay- give me a moment to come in terms with what just happened." The crowd chuckled. I looked over at Ashton and he gave me two thumbs up.

"If you three are done, I'd like to talk about some important buisness with Y/N." James says, going serious.

"Okay, hit me, James." I say, leaning back on the couch. 

"Last time you were here, you were here with the 5 Seconds Of Summer boys, correct?" I nod, starting to crack a smile. I feel like I know where this is heading. "We were talking about our sexual awakenings and you said you refuse answer that with male celebrities around. Well, now that we are surrounded by females, you should answer the question. Y/N Y/L/N, who was your sexual awakening?"

"Okay, here's the thing," I sit up, everybody laughs. "I honest to god believe that 5 Seconds Of Summer was my awakening and that's why I didn't answer." I laugh. James' mouth drops. "I found them- What, six- seven years ago? I was like sixteen, seventeen and seeing these really good looking boys singing in the middle of a street? How did you expect me to react?"

"Okay, but like, it was the same for me and Cole." Lili pipes up. "I grew up watching Zack and Cody and it was kinda like, my sexual awakening I guess." She says it in more of a questioning manor.

"What about you, Josephine?" I ask.

"Listen, older Simba was a look." Josephine says. Everybody cracks up at that. 

"Okay, okay, but which member?" James asks, wiping tears from his eyes.

I look around the set. "Ashton's here, I can't." I look at James, smiling. 

"Was it not Ashton?" Josephine asks, starting to laugh.

"No." I laugh, shaking my head. "It was- It was actually Calum." Everybody gasps.

James turns to where Ashton is in the crowd. "How do you feel about this?" James asks him.

"Man, I don't even know." I hear Ashton yell.

"Well, we're going to get into the performance now. Y/N is going to perform her new single, Lingerie, when we get back."

***

"We are back with Y/N Y/L/N about to perform her new single, Lingerie. The stage is yours, Y/N." James says.

The lights dim and the band starts. I walk up to the microphone and grab it.

_**Damn** _

_**Hair down, moonlit  
Look at my lipstick** _

_**So thick, so fit  
Wanna put your lips in places, oh** _

I slightly sway as I sing.

_**The sun don't shine there  
I like that right there (I like that)** _

_**Keep goin' and goin' and keep it flowin', uh  
You know what you doin', don't you?** _

I look over to where Ashton is and smile when I make eye contact with him.

**_So I lounge around in my lingerie_ **  
**_I wanna be prepared for you just in case_ **  
**_So I lounge around in my lingerie_ **  
**_You better come my way_ **

I hear a little amount of claps as I sing the chorus.

**_I don't got no secrets  
You don't know these panties are see-through  
I'm exposed, yeah  
Treat you with my body, my eyes closed  
Baby let me feel you close_ **

I take the microphone off of the stand and start walking around.

**_You make me crescendo, I'm going up  
Oh, oh, oh  
Yeah, let's open the window  
And let the world know  
Oh, oh, oh_ **

I hear the claps getting louder.

_**So I lounge around in my lingerie** _  
_**I wanna be prepared for you just in case** _  
_**So I lounge around in my lingerie** _  
_**You better come my way** _

I lean back a little bit, singing the highest note in the song.

**_So I lounge around in my lingerie_  
I wanna be prepared for you just in case, yeah  
So I lounge around in my lingerie  
Oh, you better come my way**

I end the song with a big smile on my face and everybody claps. Loudly, may I add.

I look over at Ashton, wave, and walk backstage where there is a water waiting for me

***

"You did so good tonight, baby." Ashton says, kissing me. We were back at our hotel. He started kissing down my neck, descending further with every kiss.

"Ash, what are you doing?" You grab his face in both of your hands and look at him.

"This is my just in case."

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making a series out of Ashton x Famous!reader, so be ready!  
> I took the description of what you are wearing straight from a fashion website.


End file.
